Generation of hypotheses that can be tested in experimental systems is a goal of molecular epidemiology. Identification of genetic lesions that are important in carcinogenesis is a major effort. In order to adequately address these projects it is logical to seek consistent genetic mutations in primary tumors and examine their effects in normal or malignant cells in tissue culture. A primary tumor panel that can be used to determine which gene mutations are worthy of further study or to determine particular spectra of mutations that may relate to specific environmental exposures (e.g., tobacco, industrial effluent, coal smoke or cooking vapors) is a valuable resource. Expression of specific oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes (erb-B2, p53, p2l, transforming growth factor-alpha and epidermal growth factor-receptor) in lung cancer are also being studied as potential markers of either early detection or prognosis (survival). Genetic polymorphisms that have been suggested to have an association with human cancer risk are the DNA-restriction fragment length polymorphisms (DNA-RFLPs) at the human HRASI, L-myc, p53, CYPIAI, CYP2El and CYP2D6 gene loci. In the case of HRAS, L-myc, CYPIAI, CYP2EI and p53, rare or minor restriction fragments (alleles) may predispose to certain cancers or may be associated with poor prognosis. There are no previously existing reports that describe examination of these markers within an epidemiological study.